onebeforefandomcom-20200213-history
Gil-Gallad Stargazer
Gil-Gallad Gil-Gallad is an elf, approximately 300 years of age. This means that he may have been present during the final tumultuous years of The Gap and the disappearance of old Golarion. Currently he finds himself in the employ of The Hellknight Order, where he is head of a penal squad of hellknight prisoners. Gil-Gallad is is a mystic with a connection to the stars, the void and the tapestry. He sees himself as a newborn in the rough world outside his old ship, often relying on the company of his friends to venture out and solving whatever problems has been thrown their way. Background In a time of tumult and chaos, 288 years ago, onboard an elven exploration and recovery cruiser named Sovyran Bound, an elven child was born. His eyes, all white and glowing like the stars surrounding the vessel as it drifted through space. An omen? No matter where they went, it was like the white orbs followed them around. The childs screams and cries, only subsiding when embraced by complete darkness. Gil-Galad they called him. Elven for “Star of Bright Light”. A name earned as the elves aboard the Sovyran Bound saw that he was no omen, merely an unfortunate elf who suffered from some strange mutation. Wearing a specially modified cap that lowered the light to his overly sensitive eyes, he soon found himself an avid and completed astro-navigator, plotting courses and navigating the stars. Over the decades Gil-Galad made a name for himself as a loyal and capable navigator for the Sovyran Bound. Beloved by the crew and the elves he called his friends. He even had reservations for an abode back on Castrovel, for when he felt his space-faring days were over. And thus it was with regret in his voice when the captain of the Sovyran Bound ordered the engagement of the Drift Drives, knowing one of their navigators was still on the surface of Verces. Meanwhile, in the corner of an old musty cellar underneath an old warehouse on the planet surface. A scared, bruised and cold navigator was shaking. Around him were the angered voices of a mixed gang of low-lives, shouting at each other about whose fault it was, that the cruiser, and thus their ransom, had left orbit. They argued for days, interrupted only by the occasional brawl and drunken feasting. Passing in and out of consciousness, keeping track of time was difficult for Gil-Galad. Maybe that was for the better. One night, he did feel something though; a fat ysoki landed on top of the fragile elf, thrown by something big and angry. The ysoki was clearly passed out, but the warmth of the critters fur was a welcome feeling. Only barely did he manage to have a warm thought, before an immensely loud explosion and flash hit the room. Enough to make Gil-Galads ears ring and his eyes burn as if they were on fire. Seconds later and with shouting in a variety of languages, a couple of laser shots rang out and the soundscape was now of heavy boots and precise, barking commands. Rescue! At least he thought so as he was picked up, but then immediately thrown back into some kind of holding container. Gil-Galad tried crying out to his new captors, but to no avail. His mouth was parched, his lips bloody and his body too weak to offer any real sign of wrong-doing. Hours later the found himself in what, to some, may resemble a court room along with his former captors. Lying on the ground from exhaustion he felt the peering eyes of a contingent of guards. The only noise in the room was the groans of the captives and the judge, a large vesk, that monotonely read out all laws which had been broken… by someone at some point… after what felt like ten minutes, the sound of a door opening, and the announcement of the Black Ships leaving within the hour, broke the monologue. Silence. A barking order from the guttural sounding Vesk judge, sent them all to an unknown fate, back among the stars.